


Newsboy

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Punk Louis, Shy Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry - Harry jest chłopczykiem, który roznosi gazety i zawsze jak wychodzi z domu przechodzi obok Lou, który siedzi na ławce. Lou być może tego, by nie zauważył, gdyby nie to, że Harry zawsze patrzy się na niego… No cóż, w końcu się zakochał. Lou (bad boy) postanawia do niego zagadać po pewnym czasie :3 Bardzo Ci dziękuję <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newsboy

            Usiadłem na ławce, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Było wcześnie, dochodziła szósta, może siódma, a ja dopiero wracałem z imprezy. Nie miałem już sił, by iść dalej, więc rozsiadłem się wygodnie, wyciągając z kieszeni bluzy paczkę papierosów. Powoli zaciągnąłem się dymem, wydmuchując go na dzieciaka, który przechodził obok. Zaśmiałem się, gdy zmarszczył nos, potrząsając brązowymi lokami.

-x-

            Poprawiłem czapkę z daszkiem, krzywiąc się, gdy słońce poraziło moje oczy. Kolejny dzień spędziłem na tej cholernej ławce niedaleko parku, słuchając muzyki i zastanawiając się, co ja tutaj do cholery znowu robię. Naprawdę nie miałem lepszych zajęć, niż kolejny dzień z rzędu siedzieć na jakiejś głupiej ławce?  
           Sięgnąłem po telefon i szybko wystukałem wiadomość.

 **Do: Niall**  
(07:03 AM)  
 _Stary, co mi zrobisz na śniadanie?_

            Odpisanie odpowiedzi zajęło mu kilka minut.

 **Od: Niall**  
(07:07 AM)  
 _Pieprz się, Tommo. Śpię._

            Uśmiechnąłem się cierpko, prychając pod nosem i uniosłem głowę, wyczuwając na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie. Mijał mnie właśnie ten sam dzieciak; wysoki – odnosiłem niejasne wrażenie, że jest wyższy ode mnie – z kręconymi, ciemnymi włosami i zielonymi oczami. Spuścił wzrok, gdy zauważył, że przyłapałem go na wpatrywaniu się we mnie i zarumienił się, co – jeśli mam być szczery – wyglądało dość uroczo.  
           Zaśmiałem się, a on zniknął na rogu ulicy.

-x-

            Kiedy następnego ranka siedziałem na ławce – zaczynałem nawet nazywać ją swoją ławką, przez co zrzuciłem z niej dziesięcioletniego chłopczyka, który rozpłakał się i pognał do mamy – mogłem sobie wmawiać, że słucham muzyki, jednak jasnym było, że co kilka sekund podnoszę wzrok, by zobaczyć, czy chłopak, który ewidentnie mnie obserwował, pojawił się na horyzoncie.  
           Zjawił się równo o siódmej dziesięć. Miał na sobie cienką, białą koszulkę dokładnie opinającą jego tors i ciemne, obcisłe spodnie. Przez ramię przewiesił czerwoną torbę, z której wystawały zwinięte w rulon gazety.  
           Z pochyloną głową obserwowałem go przez ciemne szkła okularów. Widziałem jak jego oczy suną po moim odsłoniętym ciele, skanując zdobiące moje ręce tatuaże. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, poruszając się nieznacznie, by obciągnąć w dół bokserkę, ujawniając napis wytatuowany między obojczykami. Zielone oczy rozbłysnęły, chłonąc ten widok i chłopak wpadł na lampę, nie dostrzegając jej na swojej drodze.  
           Parsknąłem śmiechem.

-x-

            Następnego dnia chłopak szedł szybko, ze spuszczoną głową, szurając nogami i mocno zaciskał długie palce na pasku torby. Zaśmiałem się cicho, uświadamiając sobie, że najprawdopodobniej jest zawstydzony.  
 - Hej – powiedziałem, gdy znalazł się kilka metrów przede mną.  
           Zaskoczony podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się, jakby sądził, że mówię do kogoś innego. Potem zerknął na mnie, zatrzymując się, a jego zielone tęczówki wypalały dziury na mojej twarzy.  
 - Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy nie pobierać od ciebie opłaty za patrzenie na mnie – powiedziałem, śmiejąc się.  
           Chłopak spłonął rumieńcem.  
 - Ja wcale nie… – zaczął, odchrząkując, a ja uniosłem brwi, słysząc jego głęboki, zachrypnięty głos. – Ja po prostu idę do pracy… Roznieść gazety – rzucił cicho, wpatrując się w czubki swoich przybrudzonych conversów.  
 - Do pracy, huh?  - spytałem, wstając.  
           Miałem rację, był znacznie wyższy ode mnie. Poprawiłem swoją czerwoną beanie i wygładziłem jasną bokserkę, po czym sięgnąłem do jego plecaka. Chłopak nie zareagował, więc bez pośpiechu rozpiąłem zamek i wyciągnąłem kilka egzemplarzy gazet.  
 - Zrobimy tak – powiedziałem, odsuwając się od niego – ja pomogę ci z tymi gazetami, a ty postawisz mi lody. Mam cholerną ochotę na lody. I zapomnimy o tym całym wpatrywaniu się we mnie.  
           Chłopak uniósł głowę, patrząc na mnie z wysoko podniesionymi brwiami i nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach.  
 - Brzmi dobrze? – spytałem, a on skinął głową. – Właściwie, to jak masz na imię?  
 - Harry.  
 -  _Harold_  – zaśmiałem się, gdy ramię w ramię ruszyliśmy przed siebie ulicą. – Będę mógł rzucać tym ludziom w drzwi? Zawsze chciałem to zrobić, tak jak na filmach – oznajmiłem, podrzucając gazetę w dłoni, po czym zamachnąłem się i rzuciłem w stronę mijanego domu.  
           Rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Obaj zamarliśmy, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w pomalowany na żółto dom.  
 - Harry? – spytałem cicho.  
 - Co?  
 - W NOGI!


End file.
